


I miss you

by Xyzcl



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Emotional Hurt, I'm Sorry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 03:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18421965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xyzcl/pseuds/Xyzcl
Summary: It's a special day for Ventus and he wants everything to be just right





	I miss you

A loud alarm sounded on the cellphone on the bedside table, rousing the blonde from his sleep as he reached over and swiped to silence the offensive noise. Ventus let out a quiet sigh as he sat up in bed and stretched his arms over his head. He normally didn't wake up that early as he had that day but it was a special day and he knew he needed to be up early for it. Climbing out of bed, Ven grabbed some fresh clothes on his way to the bathroom to take a shower. 

He turned the knobs for the faucet in the tub, running his hand under the water to test how warm it was before switching the water to the shower head and closing the curtain. The blond man set his phone and fresh clothes on the counter before stripping out of his pajamas. It was important that he showered before he went out. He couldn't just show up without showering, that would be rude. The male climbed into the shower and let out a content sigh as the warm water washed the sleep away from his body. Ventus washed his hair quickly, enjoying how soft the conditioner made his hair and knowing that the other would appreciate it too. They always did like playing with his hair when they were together. He smiled as he turned off the water and climbed out of the tub, rubbing down his now clean body with a towel to dry himself off. Ven dried his hair before quickly getting dressed and hanging his towel over the shower curtain rod to dry before stepping out of the bathroom. 

Walking to the living room, he pulled on his shoes before grabbing his car keys and wallet from the kitchen counter where he always left them. They had told him to put them in the same spot every day so he wouldn't forget to take them with him after an incident where he locked himself out of the house. He shoved his wallet into his back pocket and pulled his coat on before leaving the house. 

Ventus locked his front door before closing it, walking along his driveway to where his car was. He needed to pick a few things up before visiting them. The blond drove to the flower shop and parked out front, making sure he had his keys before locking the car. They wouldn't forgive him if he locked them in his car that day, it was too important of a day to do something stupid on. He walked up to the counter and smiled as Kairi waltzed over happily. 

“Here for a pickup?” Kairi asked as she stopped behind the counter. 

“Yep!” Ventus replied happily as he watched the woman check the book on the counter. 

She nodded before walking over to where his bouquet was, her look softening as she noticed the flowers. “Carnations, forget-me-nots, and azaleas. These are for him, aren't they?”

The blond nodded and paid for the flowers before accepting them. “Yeah, today's special and I wanted to give him something with meaning.” 

Kairi nodded and waved goodbye. “Take care Ven.”

Ventus walked back to his car with a smile, carefully setting the flowers on the passenger seat before walking around to the driver's side door. He drove carefully to the jeweler's and parked outside. He double checked for his keys again before walking inside and looking around. It overwhelmed him every time he stepped inside and without them it was even harder on him. He took a deep breath before stepping up to the counter with a smile. 

“Hello, how may I help you to-oh, hello Ven.” Aqua greeted happily as she noticed who was at the counter. 

“Hey Aqua, I have an order to pick up?” Ven explained nervously as he forced himself to stay still. 

“Of course, give me just a minute.” The blue haired woman replied as she walked to the back room. 

Ventus looked around at the shining cases awkwardly as he waited for the staff member to come back out from the back room. His thumb traced over the tattoo on his wrist, a name and date inked into his skin permanently, their name. They would always be a part of him, he couldn't forget them even if he tried. 

Aqua walked back over to where Ventus was standing and handed him two boxes. “The account says everything has already been paid for. Are you sure you can handle this today?”

The blond nodded and smiled up at his childhood friend. “I'll be fine Aqua, I wouldn't have ordered them otherwise.” 

She nodded, her eyes still showing she was worried as he picked up the boxes, walking back towards the door with them in hand. He set them on the passenger seat next to the flowers before walking back to the driver's side again. Ventus needed one last thing, something that he would have to stop and pick someone else up for. He drove to a familiar house and parked in front of it, pulling his phone out of his pocket before sending a text to his friend Sora. 

_Ventus - Hey Sora, I'm here_  
Sora - Okay! I'll be down in a second, I just need to put my shoes on  
Ventus - Ok 

Ventus put his phone back in his pocket, closing his eyes as he waited for his friend. It was important for both of them that they went together today. He waited for a few minutes before Sora knocked on the back passenger side window to signal he was there. The blond smiled and unlocked the car door for his friend. 

“Sorry that took so long.” The brunet apologized as he set a box down in the seat next to him before climbing into the car. He buckled up before explaining himself. “The tarts took a little longer to cook than I thought they would, they're all cool and ready though.”

“Thanks again Sora, this means a lot to me.” 

“No, thank you Ven. I wouldn't be able to do this if you weren't going with me.”

Ventus smiled as he started the long and all too familiar drive. The houses became more spaced out before ending all together, the buildings leaving only trees and empty fields as he drove along the road. He turned when he saw a familiar sign and parked by a familiar row. He took a deep breath before turning to look at Sora. 

“Ready?” He asked the younger man just as much as he asked himself. 

“Ready.” Sora replied as he picked up the box he had set next to him. 

Ventus picked up the bouquet of flowers and the two boxes he had received at the jeweler's before climbing out of the car. He put his keys in his pocket after locking the car once both of them were out of the car. The two companions walked across the grass, dodging marble slabs out of common courtesy and sitting down in front of two all two familiar marble slabs. 

The blond smiled as he wiped the debris off his other half's headstone, tracing his finger along the carved in letters of Vanitas’ name. “Hey Vanitas, did you miss me? I remembered our anniversary.” 

Tears welled in his eyes as he set the bouquet of flowers in the vase space of the headstone. He opened one of the boxes and carefully inserted the silver half heart into his partner's side of the headstone where he had asked for them to engrave it. Ventus opened the other box, taking out a necklace with the other half of the heart and putting it on. He took a deep breath to keep from breaking down as he looked over at Sora. The brunet was wiping tears from his eyes as he cleared the debris from Riku's tombstone, sobbing quietly as he did. 

“Sora,” Ventus called out gently, waiting for the younger male to respond before continuing. “are you sure you're ready?”

Sora nodded as he wiped his face with the hem of his shirt before opening the box he had brought with him. Inside were four paopu tarts that he has made using only two of the fruits. Even though their respective boyfriends had both passed away early from an accident with a drunk driver, the two of them still wanted to share a paopu with their partners. 

“Thank you Sora.” Ventus whispered as he set one tart on Vanitas’ headstone. “Even though you're gone, you'll always be a part of me.” 

The blond took a bite of his tart as the tears he had been holding back fell down his face. Everything he had been holding back erupted from his body all at once. He swallowed the bite in his mouth before sobbing loudly and laying with his head on the gravestone he knew his name would one day be on, the tattoo of Vanitas’ name and the date of their anniversary a brilliant shade of red that had been his partner's favorite color on his wrist. 

“I miss you Vanitas.”

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to write this after visiting my grandmother's gravesite and started crying while writing this. I'm on Twitter @kei_leonheart and usually not this depressing so feel free to tell me what you think on there


End file.
